White Wings: Chapter 2 DECISION
by HildeKanasaki
Summary: I think I was dreaming. I wasn’t exactly for sure. But I knew this was definitely out of the ordinary, no way I was conscious enough to figure out that I was trapped somewhere between the walls that held my consciousness stable. My mind was playing tric
1. Chapter 1

**2. DECISION**

"What's everyone staring at?" I enquired. The looks on their faces and the way they stared at me made a shiver trickle down my spine, leaving a queasy uncomfortable sensation in the pit of my stomach.

Why where they all staring at me like that? No it can't be! They cannot still be mad at me for fighting with Himeko. It wasn't my fault! I swear!

"Sis, there's something we need to talk about. _Alone_!" I hated it when he used the word _'alone'_, it usually meant trouble. Worse, it meant chaos had broken loose in some country, and I was going to feel the wrath of it!

"S-sure..." I stammered, taking a breath.

I noticed him wheel his way into the kitchen in front of me. I followed quietly behind, making no form of physical contact. I wasn't sure what I was in for, but I'd gladly accept my punishment. Hopefully he wouldn't have me deported back to Japan, for fighting. That was something I would not accept.

He screeched his chair around, leaving scuff marks on the floor, and looked me dead in the eyes. His eyes where wet, upset; like he'd been crying without showing emotion. Now I was really scared.

"Brother, what's wrong?" I asked taking a seat at the kitchen table. I could feel Andrew and Himeko's gaze sear through the slightly opened door, burning it to ashes, making the room feel like it has been engulfed in flames.

"I just got off the phone with Chief Yukito, of the Japanese Police Department. He said father got into a car accident..." he paused briefly, not releasing his gaze from mine, "... he's in the hospital."

He went silent for a moment, waiting for the hysterics to kick in. I tried to control myself, by concentrating on breathing. I tried to find my lungs, but I couldn't locate them my mind had not realized I was deprived of oxygen; all it could recoil was _"father"_ and _"hospital"._ I had controlled myself enough to realize he was still staring at me, like he was waiting for something.

After three minutes of silence between us I felt my eyes fill with tears. I didn't know why though, should I be crying? Dad just got into a car accident he was _alright_, wasn't he?

"Father is alright? Isn't he?" I managed to choke out.

His eye's stayed focused on mine. They worried me. There was no emotion in them only fear.

"No, he's not alright... the doctor doesn't know if he'll live!" My brother was always honest with me and always got to the point whether it hurt me or not.

Well... the point hurt! His words cut me straight to my core. I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my chest, my head felt heavy and black, the entire room was spinning around me. I wasn't sure what was going on. I heard him talking to me; but I couldn't focus enough to understand what he was saying.

I tried to control myself, without much success. The entire room suddenly enshrouded me with darkness. The walls caved in on me pulling me down to the earth beneath meet, paralyzing my body with fear. But it was no use, I couldn't win. The darkness prevailed, as it sunk me into its harbour, hitting my head on the ground with enough force that I knocked myself out unconscious.

The loud cacophony of voices permeated all throughout the house, filling every nook and cranny with at least a dull hum, and yet Kyle's voice rang out loud and clear; leaving a peculiar vibe; that emitted a strange sensation, which unconsciously devoured my inner being.

I think I was dreaming.

I wasn't exactly for sure. But I knew this was definitely out of the ordinary, no way I was conscious enough to figure out that I was trapped somewhere between the walls that held my consciousness stable. My mind was playing tricks on me again, which was the only logically explanation for where I was, or might be.

I was trapped in a dark room surrounded by absolute darkness, there was nothing in this room, no murmurs, no form of life, or anything I could latch onto or grasp.

The darkness seemed to get thicker like a fog after a rain fall. A fog which became immensely dense as you walked through it, leaving you frozen in apprehension. I was struck by a sudden urge to escape, to run away abruptly. But I couldn't a strange voice echoed through the darkness, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"_Is it time?"_

I looked around trying to focus my eyes through the thick sheet of black that surrounded me and saw no form or figure, no voices. I staggered jaggedly through the dense fog-like darkness, outreaching my arms in front of me, the fear of hitting something and decapitating myself lingered in my thoughts. I stopped abruptly, staring at the heavens, when I noticed a white feather fall to my feet.

I bent down to pick it up, but it disintegrated in my hands, leaving nothing but white sparkling flakes. I didn't know what the feather meant, or what it had to do with me, but I knew it wasn't good. I squinted through the darkness when I noticed two hooded figures walking towards me. They were speaking in voiceless words, which sounded more like whispers.

"_It is almost that time ..."_

The ominous question lingered in the air, impatient and expectant, as his ebony eyes focused entirely on the small, cloaked figure before him. The ringleader of the two cloaked figures spoke loud and abruptly, leaving my knees week, as I fell to the floor in fear.

As far as normalcy existed in our world, these hooded figures left me trembling, and my palms sweating, usually humdrum existence possessed a keen, deep black -------far blacker than anything in this world, type of normalcy that was unexplained. This was clearly not normal!

I clenched my teeth together, swallowing the lump that lodged itself in my throat and closed my eyes. Something cold brushed against my cheek startling me, I snapped my eyes open quickly, noticing I was surrounded by a sheet of white glowing feathers. I stood up staring at the thick blanket underneath my feet, and tried to recoil my thoughts.

"_What just happened? Who are those two hooded figures?"_

Unexpectedly, the darkness became light-------the feathers emitted a strange glow which shattered the darkness, leaving nothing but white specks of crystallization. I realized, there was nothing left of this world I was in, and I didn't want to stick around to find out what else was in store for me, so I let my feet guide me as I ran through the white feathers. It seemed like I was running for eternity.

There was definitely no way out of this nightmare, I was clearly going to die here, as I slowed down my pace falling to my knees. I had to catch my breath; I put my hands over my throat trying to gasp for air. Running wasn't helping! I was trapped!

I inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times, relaxing my jittery nerves perceiving the fact that I was clearly not going to get out of this nightmare. Was this a dead end for me?

I closed my eyes trying not to think, as my body caved before me dragging me to the feather covered ground.

I wasn't sure how long I was unconscious for, the cold hard floor beneath me felt like I was sleeping on a frozen pond in the middle of winter. A shiver trickled down my spine leaving my head swimming with agony. Voices echoed around my head leaving my thoughts scattered and disorientated.

One voice stood out from the rest, I'd recognize this voice anywhere. My brother was calling me, I tried to open my eyes, but my eye lids where dragging me under.

"Hilde...? Talk to me, are you alright?" the voice was loud against my ear, it echoed making my head hurt. I moaned trying to open my eyes. I had no luck; I couldn't locate my eye lids. I felt the cold floor beneath me disappear, as the warm hands of someone was carrying me.

I fought again to open my eyes, but the darkness won sinking me back into its harbour. I slept dreamless this time; my nightmare didn't come back and surround me in the oblivious fear I had felt earlier.

I knew it was safe for me to wake up. I fought against my eye lids, this time my body won. I slowly opened my eyes, I was dizzy and disoriented, and the entire room was spinning. I blinked my eyes several times, but my vision was distorted, I focused my eyes onto one area of the room until the fuzziness disappeared.

My heart was racing so fast in my chest, it felt like it was about to burst out of my chest leaving nothing but a gaping hole, as I place my hand over my chest concentrating on my heartbeats, trying to calm myself. I finally managed to regain control, but my body felt limp, restless, it scared me. I wonder how long I'd slept for that night. My head was throbbing, it feeling like I was being smashed against a boulder fiercely; it left me drowning in pain. I kept breathing hoping the pain would seduce itself. It finally did.

I sat up, looking around; I noticed my brother was out of his chair. His crutches where leaning against the kitchen counter and his wheel chair next to them. He couldn't walk, not with a broken leg. Where could he have gone?

I slowly shifted my weight to the edge of the couch. I placed my feet firmly on the floor and stood up carefully, not to disturb the queasiness in my stomach. I walked towards the kitchen, carefully balancing myself. I still felt dizzy.

I noticed my brother sitting at the kitchen table, _alone_. I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned forward looking at him. He didn't seem to notice me. I shifted myself to his right and sat down quietly. I noticed the table cluttered with paper, travel brochures, two plane tickets to Paris, and an old newspaper, which looked like it was severely abused by a child suffering from some form of rage.

I leaned in closer, noticing my brother sprawling something on a piece of paper, I didn't notice what he was writing. He had his whole body covering the sheet. I looked down at the table, releasing my gaze from his vicious composition! We sat silence for a moment without looking at each other.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked. He didn't remove his eyes from his work.

"Yes I'm sorry if I scared you..." I whispered calmly.

"Scared isn't the word I'm looking for." He looked up at me, concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I managed to say again. I kept my eyes focused on the table.

"Hilde, I was terrified you collapsed in front of me, and I was helpless. I couldn't do anything to help you. I didn't think telling you about father would... do this to you... if I knew... I wouldn't..." he trailed off; I knew it was hard for him to tell me this.

He was struggling trying to hide his emotions, at the same time I was waiting for him to snap, or just lash out and break something, or just cry for hours. He didn't, he just stared at me with scared dark eyes. It terrified me to look into them. So I looked away from his face so I wouldn't end up a nervous wreck again. We both didn't speak; he stared at his sheet, while I started at random objects around the kitchen.

He looked at me for a brief second, as agony and fear ran through his face. He seemed like he was concentrating on the proper form of vocabulary to produce, he creased his forehead in tension a few times, while mumbling under his breath.

"I've decided..." he started, trailing off. I felt his voice get huskier, firm. He let his pen drop to the table. He eyed me from the corner of his eye. He seemed stressed.

"What... have you decided?" I was curious, I had to ask. He placed his hand gently on my cheek, and looked at me, rubbing my cheek with his thumb as if he was trying to relax me.

"I'm sending you home, it was wrong for me to ask you to come here. Father needs you more than I do right now, so I'm cashing in my plane tickets to Paris..." he trailed off.

I was bewildered. Why would he cash in his dream trip for me to go home? I didn't understand what he was getting at! He looked up at me placing his cold hands against my face once more, which made me shiver.

"I don't want to go home," I told him, touching his hand. I really didn't want to leave, but my father was in the hospital, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to nurse my brother back to health, and take care of my father at the same time. I couldn't think I didn't want to think. I blanked out all thoughts, and tried to focus on_ why_ my brother really wanted me to leave.

"Is this because of Himeko, did I do something wrong?" I wasn't thinking, I blurted out anything. I assumed this could be the only logically explanation for why he wanted me deported.

"No, it's not because of Himeko; I know you didn't start anything with her. Himeko's like that, she picks fights with everyone." Was he using some sort of reverse psychology on me, because it sure seemed like it.

"It's her nature, you'll get used to it. She really likes you though, I told her about you. She's actually excited you came!" He continued, as I shunned out his statement about his girlfriend liking me. I didn't like her one bit!

He removed his hand off my cheek and rested it on his lap. He smiled at me warmly, and then got up off his chair. He was actually standing on both legs, without support from his crutches or wheel chair. I tried to read his face for any sign of pain. He didn't twitch or even flinch, he was calm it's like he was never broken in the first place. I cringed and stood up to help support him, I was scared he was going to fall down and hurt himself even worse.

"What are you doing... are you crazy, you're not fully healed yet and you're putting pressure on your leg... I think it's your brain that's not working..." he cut me off, placing one figure on my lips to keep me from continuing. I was in shock how tall he looked standing up, but mostly in shock cause he was able to stand without support.

"I've been taking good care of myself while you were gone, I'm sure I can managed for another few weeks until you get back. Besides, pain killers do wonders to a person." I looked up at him, still a bit shocked, I didn't buy his statement one bit, and he _was_ in pain. I knew it, I definitely knew better than that. He couldn't get anything past me.

"You're a horrible liar; sit back down before you hurt yourself... I'll go see father, but only for a week, after that, I'll be back!" I crossed my arms across my chest, trying to be stern as I spoke.

He needed somebody to kick him into high gear; I wouldn't have him tell me he's fine, when he wasn't. I got up, staring at him making sure he didn't move from his spot, and walked over to the kitchen counter, grabbing his crutches.

"Here, use these and don't you dare think you can get past me without them... got it! I'm still in charge until I get back, I'll be calling you every day." I winked and nodded at him. He took his crutches from me and balanced himself against them. I knew he was in pain; he twitched slightly when he leaned against the wooden sticks.

"By the way, don't cash in your plane tickets to Paris, I still have mine, I can change the date on it. I'll travel back home, and buy a new ticket once I'm ready to leave." I reminded him.

I didn't like the idea about him cashing in his. Besides this is his whole life savings, he's been planning this trip forever. I didn't want him to throw away the opportunity. We smiled at each other, and remained in silence for the rest of the night.

That night, I didn't sleep. I had several nightmares play out in my head simultaneously. I didn't know if they were nightmares, or dreams. I couldn't wake up to break through the walls that kept my dreams from devouring my inner soul.

I closed my eyes as my breathing became heavy, I was surrounded by darkness again, my brain clicked, leaving my entire frame quivering with fear. I had a phobia of the dark, so I started counting in my head so I wouldn't end up in a panic again. Why was I surrounded by darkness_ again_? What did it all mean?

My body froze in a statue like state, as my brain tried to tell my legs to run, escape as far away as possible. I couldn't, my limbs wouldn't move, I felt like I was a statue standing on a building, a Gargoyle.

A white light flashed across my vision snapping me out of my trance like stature, lighting everything around me, recovering me from the statue I was. I followed the light, approaching a long tunnel, the walls of the tunnel were clear and vividly painted in an array of vibrant colors; making the tunnel easy to follow. I carefully walked through the tunnel letting my hand run against the walls, as not to lose my place and followed it to the end. However, there was no end!

Everything beyond the tunnel was white, the heavens, the ground beneath my feet; everything around me was covered in snowy white blanket; and it was cold.

"_It's snowing! Where did this come from?" _

I extended my hand to the heavens letting the small white flakes melt against my palm. I smiled, I felt like a kid again as I ran through the snow dancing against the earth, leaving foot prints everywhere. I lifted huge hand-full of snow in my hands and threw it into the air letting the flakes float to the earth.

As I watched each flake touch the ground beneath my feet, turning into liquid, I noticed I didn't have a shadow; instead my shadow was replaced by a long black line. It looked like a rope separating me from what was on the other side.

I studied at the black silhouette line, and took a step back. I took a deep breath; I was scared to step over the line, what if I ended up in another partition of this nightmare, one where I was unable to escape. I knew I had to try! It might be my only way out!

I closed my eyes and placed one foot over the black silhouette and then the other. Nothing happened! What a relief!

I focused my eyes, trying to figure out if this dream or nightmare was trying to tell me something when something caught my attention.

A beautiful city emerged from a blanket of white snow, extended itself before me. It was a city made of gold, a city made for royals; the crystal gate touched the sky, hiding a secret behind it. I approached the city cautiously trying to remember my history, I tried to remember reading about cities of gold in school, and nothing came to mind. Nothing like this!

I placed one hand against the transparent glass like gate peering through it, hoping to find some form of faction. There was no movement, no voices, and no life coming from this city. I pressed both hands firmly against the glass door, and pushed it open slowly walking through. The city was abandoned, many small houses bunched together closely giving an illusion of an old village from folklore stories. I walked through the snowy blanket, noticing the wittered trees, and the ice that licked the rooftops.

"_How beautiful..."_

I didn't notice where I was walking; I was too mesmerized by the beauty of this abandoned city, until I heard a loud snap, it sounded like a branch snapping in the distance. I stopped looking at my feet; I thought I might've stepped on something when I noticed there was nothing but a black gaping hole.

"_What the..." _

The hole enlarged itself crumbling the village before me sucking me into its abbess. It felt like quick sand sucking me through its walls, but it was nothing but a bottomless pit, I kept falling feeling my hair whirl around me, and I tried to suck in a breath. I couldn't move I couldn't locate my lungs to inhale air; I tried screaming, but couldn't find my voice.

I looked around trying to find something I could latch onto, to free myself from impending doom. I didn't know what waited for me at the end, and I didn't want to find out. I tried again to scream, I reached my hand out toward the light that was now fading into oblivion waving it frantically, hoping I could find something to grasp.

I saw something reach out towards me it seemed like another hand, or an object that must have fallen from the ruins of the crumbling city. I tried to grab it, but I couldn't reach for it.

I tried again, waving my hands around in a panic. I saw a single white feather fall towards me, I grabbed it. I studied it for a brief second, and then it disappeared into a sparkle of white flakes. That's when I realized, this was no dream. This was a nightmare.

I woke up screaming! My brother jumped out of his bed, startled. I must've scared him. He reached over for his crutches as Andrew came barging through the room as well, probably startled from my screaming, and turned on the lights.

"What's wrong... what happened?" He asked a bit shaken.

I didn't mean to wake him up too. I was crying I had tears in my eyes; I clenched my pillow tightly in my fists. I was frightened. I tried to move, to get off of the bed, but my body wouldn't move. I sat frozen like an ice sculpture, terrified.

What was my dream trying to tell me? Why was it playing over and over in my head, I couldn't understand anything behind it. I felt a warm hand touch my forehead, and then wipe the tears off my cheek.

"Sis, are you alright?" I looked up at my brother who was sitting next to me. I didn't even notice him move, the tears didn't stop. I dropped my pillow and hugged him clinging onto his shirt. His chest was warm, and he smelt like after shave, I buried my face in his chest and tried to focus on his smell, hoping it would help ease my fright.

"What happened...?" Andrew asked again. He sat gracefully on the edge of Kyle's bed, trying not to make physical contact. I could tell he was worried, his tone gave it away. Finally my tear ducts dried out, I wasn't crying anymore. I clung onto my brother's shirt; his warm hand was stroking my hair. It felt nice getting all this attention.

"Better?" He asked looking down at me, as he pried my hands off his shirt. I looked up at him, staring into his eyes, and looked away quickly. I was embarrassed.

"Yes, I feel a bit better... I'm sorry I woke you!" my voice was shaky; I tried to breathe calmly allowing my pulse to return to normal. I noticed how worried my brother looked, he had his elbow on his knee, and his hand under his chin as he stared at me.

"I-I'm fine, honestly..." I told him again, I didn't want to worry him with my foolish nightmare. I noticed Andrew staring at me as well, he seemed concerned.

I knew I couldn't get off that easily. My brother eyed Andrew down from the corner of his eye, as if to give him a signal or something I never understood boys, but Andrew understood his sign, and quietly got off the bed, without disturbing the sheets.

"I'm glad your alright, if you need anything I'll be in the next room," Andrew spoke softly, almost a whisper, like he didn't want me to hear as he left the room quietly.

I scuffled on my bed, crossing my legs, and looked over at my brother. He still didn't move, he was worried, his eyes focused on me.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?" he asked me, his eyes affixed on me.

"No, I'm alright... honestly, just had a bad dream that's all. You can go back to your bed now. Let me sleep I have a long flight tomorrow!" only the first part was a lie, but I tried to keep my voice subtle enough, as not to startle him. I hoped he didn't see through my lie.

He sighed deeply relaxed his position, and shifted carefully off my bed; he and hobbled towards his bed. He seemed agitated. He looked at me sitting carefully on the center of his bed, and shook his head. I heard him mumble something unintelligent under his breath.

"What?" I asked him. I hated when he mumbled, that meant he was keeping something from me he didn't want me to hear.

"It's nothing, get to bed, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow..." he cleared his throat and shifted himself so that he was lying on his side. He didn't take his eyes off of me, I didn't know if he slept through the night or not. I was too tired to stay awake; I lay along my bed, and drifted into nothingness.

The next morning I woke up without dreaming, I was satisfied that my dream did not come back to turn me into a train wreck again. I yawned, stretching, and looked over at my brother's bed. It was neatly made; it looked like it was never slept in. You could probably bounce a coin on it, and it would bounce back without leaving a mark. I took advantage of the time and quickly went to claim the hot water. The whole house was quiet.

I assumed Andrew left early for work and Himeko had gone home. I want to bother checking for anyone. I grabbed a set of clean clothes and my bag of toiletries, and went to bathe.

The hot water was just what I needed; it helped me recollect my thoughts. I remembered I had a flight at ten a.m. today, so I didn't want to be late. I dried my hair quickly, dressed and went to the kitchen to for some breakfast. I was surprised to enter the kitchen and notice Kyle and Himeko sitting across from each other eating breakfast.

Great! She didn't leave!

"Good morning!" Himeko said softly. She seemed like she was trying to make amends with me. I scowled at her and went to claim a seat next to my brother. He looked at me through narrowed eyes and shook his head.

I couldn't help but admire her clothes; she was wearing a long black dress, with lace on the sleeves and a fringe on the bottom. The dress wasn't that high off her knees, but her slender legs made it seem too short for my liking. She wore black three inch heal sandals, with straps that accented the dress perfectly. I liked her sense of style.

"Good morning to you too..." he said sarcastically, eyeing me speculatively. I smiled at him a childishly, sticking my tongue out. He just laughed and ruffled my hair.

"What's for breakfast...?" I asked observing their plates; it seemed they were having eggs and hash browns. My favourite!

I got up and went to the stove to help myself. I grabbed an empty plate and the frying pan off the stove. I set it in the center of the table and reached around my brother for his fork. I screeched my chair on the linoleum, trying to be annoying and sat down. He looked at me, annoyed. I ignored him and dug my fork into the frying pan.

"Haven't you heard of a plate...?" he asked stealing his fork back. I looked at him, and giggled, stealing the fork again. I brought the pan closer to me and dug in trying to be as messy as possible. Himeko was staring at me with disgust written all over her face. I was glad she seemed amused there for a moment!

"You're so embarrassing," he said shaking his head. I knew he wouldn't pick a fight with me. He just shrugged and picked up a newspaper that was scattered on the table. I figured Andrew must've gotten to it first, it looked tattered.

I leaned towards him trying to peek at what he was reading, he just slide the paper away from me. I pouted and moved the pan to the side; I didn't realize I'd eaten three eggs and a scoop full of hash browns. He looked at me from the corner of his eye suppressing a laugh.

"You two are so weird," For a moment I had totally forgot Himeko was even in the room, I was enjoying myself to much too even notice that she was staring at us.

She seemed bored, or upset that I had interrupted their breakfast. She pouted and got up, I watched her gracefully as she took her plate to the sink. She seemed bothered by my annoying presence. She scrapped her plate into the garbage and placed the plate it forcefully in the sink. I thought it wouldn't crack under that much force but the plate didn't even make a splinter.

I tapped my stomach, and slide my chair back, nosily, and burped lightly trying my best, to be as annoying, and disrespectful as possible. I loved being with my brother, he didn't care if I threw eggs at the ceiling, as long as I was amused, that's all that matter.

Kyle looked at me again from the corner of his eye, then shook his head and broke out laughing. I joined in laughing with him. I couldn't help but laugh; this might be the only time I get to laugh like this, so I made the moment last.

I remembered I brought my digital camera with me; why not take some pictures to salvage this memory. I ran to the bedroom quickly, digging through my suitcase, I pulled out my camera flashed it on, and snapped it.

I didn't bother looking to see what random object ended up on my camera. I ran back to the kitchen and sat down; Kyle hadn't even budged from his spot, which was good enough for me. I smiled, and looked at him, he just made a face at me, and then I snapped the picture.

We both looked at it and laughed; it was definitely a Kodak moment. Himeko didn't understand why we were laughing, so I turned the camera on her and snapped it again. She looked a bit puzzled then joined in laughing with us. This day would be remembered for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. DECISION**

"What's everyone staring at?" I enquired. The looks on their faces and the way they stared at me made a shiver trickle down my spine, leaving a queasy uncomfortable sensation in the pit of my stomach.

Why where they all staring at me like that? No it can't be! They cannot still be mad at me for fighting with Himeko. It wasn't my fault! I swear!

"Sis, there's something we need to talk about. _Alone_!" I hated it when he used the word _'alone'_, it usually meant trouble. Worse, it meant chaos had broken loose in some country, and I was going to feel the wrath of it!

"S-sure..." I stammered, taking a breath.

I noticed him wheel his way into the kitchen in front of me. I followed quietly behind, making no form of physical contact. I wasn't sure what I was in for, but I'd gladly accept my punishment. Hopefully he wouldn't have me deported back to Japan, for fighting. That was something I would not accept.

He screeched his chair around, leaving scuff marks on the floor, and looked me dead in the eyes. His eyes where wet, upset; like he'd been crying without showing emotion. Now I was really scared.

"Brother, what's wrong?" I asked taking a seat at the kitchen table. I could feel Andrew and Himeko's gaze sear through the slightly opened door, burning it to ashes, making the room feel like it has been engulfed in flames.

"I just got off the phone with Chief Yukito, of the Japanese Police Department. He said father got into a car accident..." he paused briefly, not releasing his gaze from mine, "... he's in the hospital."

He went silent for a moment, waiting for the hysterics to kick in. I tried to control myself, by concentrating on breathing. I tried to find my lungs, but I couldn't locate them my mind had not realized I was deprived of oxygen; all it could recoil was _"father"_ and _"hospital"._ I had controlled myself enough to realize he was still staring at me, like he was waiting for something.

After three minutes of silence between us I felt my eyes fill with tears. I didn't know why though, should I be crying? Dad just got into a car accident he was _alright_, wasn't he?

"Father is alright? Isn't he?" I managed to choke out.

His eye's stayed focused on mine. They worried me. There was no emotion in them only fear.

"No, he's not alright... the doctor doesn't know if he'll live!" My brother was always honest with me and always got to the point whether it hurt me or not.

Well... the point hurt! His words cut me straight to my core. I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my chest, my head felt heavy and black, the entire room was spinning around me. I wasn't sure what was going on. I heard him talking to me; but I couldn't focus enough to understand what he was saying.

I tried to control myself, without much success. The entire room suddenly enshrouded me with darkness. The walls caved in on me pulling me down to the earth beneath meet, paralyzing my body with fear. But it was no use, I couldn't win. The darkness prevailed, as it sunk me into its harbour, hitting my head on the ground with enough force that I knocked myself out unconscious.

The loud cacophony of voices permeated all throughout the house, filling every nook and cranny with at least a dull hum, and yet Kyle's voice rang out loud and clear; leaving a peculiar vibe; that emitted a strange sensation, which unconsciously devoured my inner being.

I think I was dreaming.

I wasn't exactly for sure. But I knew this was definitely out of the ordinary, no way I was conscious enough to figure out that I was trapped somewhere between the walls that held my consciousness stable. My mind was playing tricks on me again, which was the only logically explanation for where I was, or might be.

I was trapped in a dark room surrounded by absolute darkness, there was nothing in this room, no murmurs, no form of life, or anything I could latch onto or grasp.

The darkness seemed to get thicker like a fog after a rain fall. A fog which became immensely dense as you walked through it, leaving you frozen in apprehension. I was struck by a sudden urge to escape, to run away abruptly. But I couldn't a strange voice echoed through the darkness, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"_Is it time?"_

I looked around trying to focus my eyes through the thick sheet of black that surrounded me and saw no form or figure, no voices. I staggered jaggedly through the dense fog-like darkness, outreaching my arms in front of me, the fear of hitting something and decapitating myself lingered in my thoughts. I stopped abruptly, staring at the heavens, when I noticed a white feather fall to my feet.

I bent down to pick it up, but it disintegrated in my hands, leaving nothing but white sparkling flakes. I didn't know what the feather meant, or what it had to do with me, but I knew it wasn't good. I squinted through the darkness when I noticed two hooded figures walking towards me. They were speaking in voiceless words, which sounded more like whispers.

"_It is almost that time ..."_

The ominous question lingered in the air, impatient and expectant, as his ebony eyes focused entirely on the small, cloaked figure before him. The ringleader of the two cloaked figures spoke loud and abruptly, leaving my knees week, as I fell to the floor in fear.

As far as normalcy existed in our world, these hooded figures left me trembling, and my palms sweating, usually humdrum existence possessed a keen, deep black -------far blacker than anything in this world, type of normalcy that was unexplained. This was clearly not normal!

I clenched my teeth together, swallowing the lump that lodged itself in my throat and closed my eyes. Something cold brushed against my cheek startling me, I snapped my eyes open quickly, noticing I was surrounded by a sheet of white glowing feathers. I stood up staring at the thick blanket underneath my feet, and tried to recoil my thoughts.

"_What just happened? Who are those two hooded figures?"_

Unexpectedly, the darkness became light-------the feathers emitted a strange glow which shattered the darkness, leaving nothing but white specks of crystallization. I realized, there was nothing left of this world I was in, and I didn't want to stick around to find out what else was in store for me, so I let my feet guide me as I ran through the white feathers. It seemed like I was running for eternity.

There was definitely no way out of this nightmare, I was clearly going to die here, as I slowed down my pace falling to my knees. I had to catch my breath; I put my hands over my throat trying to gasp for air. Running wasn't helping! I was trapped!

I inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times, relaxing my jittery nerves perceiving the fact that I was clearly not going to get out of this nightmare. Was this a dead end for me?

I closed my eyes trying not to think, as my body caved before me dragging me to the feather covered ground.

I wasn't sure how long I was unconscious for, the cold hard floor beneath me felt like I was sleeping on a frozen pond in the middle of winter. A shiver trickled down my spine leaving my head swimming with agony. Voices echoed around my head leaving my thoughts scattered and disorientated.

One voice stood out from the rest, I'd recognize this voice anywhere. My brother was calling me, I tried to open my eyes, but my eye lids where dragging me under.

"Hilde...? Talk to me, are you alright?" the voice was loud against my ear, it echoed making my head hurt. I moaned trying to open my eyes. I had no luck; I couldn't locate my eye lids. I felt the cold floor beneath me disappear, as the warm hands of someone was carrying me.

I fought again to open my eyes, but the darkness won sinking me back into its harbour. I slept dreamless this time; my nightmare didn't come back and surround me in the oblivious fear I had felt earlier.

I knew it was safe for me to wake up. I fought against my eye lids, this time my body won. I slowly opened my eyes, I was dizzy and disoriented, and the entire room was spinning. I blinked my eyes several times, but my vision was distorted, I focused my eyes onto one area of the room until the fuzziness disappeared.

My heart was racing so fast in my chest, it felt like it was about to burst out of my chest leaving nothing but a gaping hole, as I place my hand over my chest concentrating on my heartbeats, trying to calm myself. I finally managed to regain control, but my body felt limp, restless, it scared me. I wonder how long I'd slept for that night. My head was throbbing, it feeling like I was being smashed against a boulder fiercely; it left me drowning in pain. I kept breathing hoping the pain would seduce itself. It finally did.

I sat up, looking around; I noticed my brother was out of his chair. His crutches where leaning against the kitchen counter and his wheel chair next to them. He couldn't walk, not with a broken leg. Where could he have gone?

I slowly shifted my weight to the edge of the couch. I placed my feet firmly on the floor and stood up carefully, not to disturb the queasiness in my stomach. I walked towards the kitchen, carefully balancing myself. I still felt dizzy.

I noticed my brother sitting at the kitchen table, _alone_. I put my hand on his shoulder and leaned forward looking at him. He didn't seem to notice me. I shifted myself to his right and sat down quietly. I noticed the table cluttered with paper, travel brochures, two plane tickets to Paris, and an old newspaper, which looked like it was severely abused by a child suffering from some form of rage.

I leaned in closer, noticing my brother sprawling something on a piece of paper, I didn't notice what he was writing. He had his whole body covering the sheet. I looked down at the table, releasing my gaze from his vicious composition! We sat silence for a moment without looking at each other.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked. He didn't remove his eyes from his work.

"Yes I'm sorry if I scared you..." I whispered calmly.

"Scared isn't the word I'm looking for." He looked up at me, concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I managed to say again. I kept my eyes focused on the table.

"Hilde, I was terrified you collapsed in front of me, and I was helpless. I couldn't do anything to help you. I didn't think telling you about father would... do this to you... if I knew... I wouldn't..." he trailed off; I knew it was hard for him to tell me this.

He was struggling trying to hide his emotions, at the same time I was waiting for him to snap, or just lash out and break something, or just cry for hours. He didn't, he just stared at me with scared dark eyes. It terrified me to look into them. So I looked away from his face so I wouldn't end up a nervous wreck again. We both didn't speak; he stared at his sheet, while I started at random objects around the kitchen.

He looked at me for a brief second, as agony and fear ran through his face. He seemed like he was concentrating on the proper form of vocabulary to produce, he creased his forehead in tension a few times, while mumbling under his breath.

"I've decided..." he started, trailing off. I felt his voice get huskier, firm. He let his pen drop to the table. He eyed me from the corner of his eye. He seemed stressed.

"What... have you decided?" I was curious, I had to ask. He placed his hand gently on my cheek, and looked at me, rubbing my cheek with his thumb as if he was trying to relax me.

"I'm sending you home, it was wrong for me to ask you to come here. Father needs you more than I do right now, so I'm cashing in my plane tickets to Paris..." he trailed off.

I was bewildered. Why would he cash in his dream trip for me to go home? I didn't understand what he was getting at! He looked up at me placing his cold hands against my face once more, which made me shiver.

"I don't want to go home," I told him, touching his hand. I really didn't want to leave, but my father was in the hospital, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to nurse my brother back to health, and take care of my father at the same time. I couldn't think I didn't want to think. I blanked out all thoughts, and tried to focus on_ why_ my brother really wanted me to leave.

"Is this because of Himeko, did I do something wrong?" I wasn't thinking, I blurted out anything. I assumed this could be the only logically explanation for why he wanted me deported.

"No, it's not because of Himeko; I know you didn't start anything with her. Himeko's like that, she picks fights with everyone." Was he using some sort of reverse psychology on me, because it sure seemed like it.

"It's her nature, you'll get used to it. She really likes you though, I told her about you. She's actually excited you came!" He continued, as I shunned out his statement about his girlfriend liking me. I didn't like her one bit!

He removed his hand off my cheek and rested it on his lap. He smiled at me warmly, and then got up off his chair. He was actually standing on both legs, without support from his crutches or wheel chair. I tried to read his face for any sign of pain. He didn't twitch or even flinch, he was calm it's like he was never broken in the first place. I cringed and stood up to help support him, I was scared he was going to fall down and hurt himself even worse.

"What are you doing... are you crazy, you're not fully healed yet and you're putting pressure on your leg... I think it's your brain that's not working..." he cut me off, placing one figure on my lips to keep me from continuing. I was in shock how tall he looked standing up, but mostly in shock cause he was able to stand without support.

"I've been taking good care of myself while you were gone, I'm sure I can managed for another few weeks until you get back. Besides, pain killers do wonders to a person." I looked up at him, still a bit shocked, I didn't buy his statement one bit, and he _was_ in pain. I knew it, I definitely knew better than that. He couldn't get anything past me.

"You're a horrible liar; sit back down before you hurt yourself... I'll go see father, but only for a week, after that, I'll be back!" I crossed my arms across my chest, trying to be stern as I spoke.

He needed somebody to kick him into high gear; I wouldn't have him tell me he's fine, when he wasn't. I got up, staring at him making sure he didn't move from his spot, and walked over to the kitchen counter, grabbing his crutches.

"Here, use these and don't you dare think you can get past me without them... got it! I'm still in charge until I get back, I'll be calling you every day." I winked and nodded at him. He took his crutches from me and balanced himself against them. I knew he was in pain; he twitched slightly when he leaned against the wooden sticks.

"By the way, don't cash in your plane tickets to Paris, I still have mine, I can change the date on it. I'll travel back home, and buy a new ticket once I'm ready to leave." I reminded him.

I didn't like the idea about him cashing in his. Besides this is his whole life savings, he's been planning this trip forever. I didn't want him to throw away the opportunity. We smiled at each other, and remained in silence for the rest of the night.

That night, I didn't sleep. I had several nightmares play out in my head simultaneously. I didn't know if they were nightmares, or dreams. I couldn't wake up to break through the walls that kept my dreams from devouring my inner soul.

I closed my eyes as my breathing became heavy, I was surrounded by darkness again, my brain clicked, leaving my entire frame quivering with fear. I had a phobia of the dark, so I started counting in my head so I wouldn't end up in a panic again. Why was I surrounded by darkness_ again_? What did it all mean?

My body froze in a statue like state, as my brain tried to tell my legs to run, escape as far away as possible. I couldn't, my limbs wouldn't move, I felt like I was a statue standing on a building, a Gargoyle.

A white light flashed across my vision snapping me out of my trance like stature, lighting everything around me, recovering me from the statue I was. I followed the light, approaching a long tunnel, the walls of the tunnel were clear and vividly painted in an array of vibrant colors; making the tunnel easy to follow. I carefully walked through the tunnel letting my hand run against the walls, as not to lose my place and followed it to the end. However, there was no end!

Everything beyond the tunnel was white, the heavens, the ground beneath my feet; everything around me was covered in snowy white blanket; and it was cold.

"_It's snowing! Where did this come from?" _

I extended my hand to the heavens letting the small white flakes melt against my palm. I smiled, I felt like a kid again as I ran through the snow dancing against the earth, leaving foot prints everywhere. I lifted huge hand-full of snow in my hands and threw it into the air letting the flakes float to the earth.

As I watched each flake touch the ground beneath my feet, turning into liquid, I noticed I didn't have a shadow; instead my shadow was replaced by a long black line. It looked like a rope separating me from what was on the other side.

I studied at the black silhouette line, and took a step back. I took a deep breath; I was scared to step over the line, what if I ended up in another partition of this nightmare, one where I was unable to escape. I knew I had to try! It might be my only way out!

I closed my eyes and placed one foot over the black silhouette and then the other. Nothing happened! What a relief!

I focused my eyes, trying to figure out if this dream or nightmare was trying to tell me something when something caught my attention.

A beautiful city emerged from a blanket of white snow, extended itself before me. It was a city made of gold, a city made for royals; the crystal gate touched the sky, hiding a secret behind it. I approached the city cautiously trying to remember my history, I tried to remember reading about cities of gold in school, and nothing came to mind. Nothing like this!

I placed one hand against the transparent glass like gate peering through it, hoping to find some form of faction. There was no movement, no voices, and no life coming from this city. I pressed both hands firmly against the glass door, and pushed it open slowly walking through. The city was abandoned, many small houses bunched together closely giving an illusion of an old village from folklore stories. I walked through the snowy blanket, noticing the wittered trees, and the ice that licked the rooftops.

"_How beautiful..."_

I didn't notice where I was walking; I was too mesmerized by the beauty of this abandoned city, until I heard a loud snap, it sounded like a branch snapping in the distance. I stopped looking at my feet; I thought I might've stepped on something when I noticed there was nothing but a black gaping hole.

"_What the..." _

The hole enlarged itself crumbling the village before me sucking me into its abbess. It felt like quick sand sucking me through its walls, but it was nothing but a bottomless pit, I kept falling feeling my hair whirl around me, and I tried to suck in a breath. I couldn't move I couldn't locate my lungs to inhale air; I tried screaming, but couldn't find my voice.

I looked around trying to find something I could latch onto, to free myself from impending doom. I didn't know what waited for me at the end, and I didn't want to find out. I tried again to scream, I reached my hand out toward the light that was now fading into oblivion waving it frantically, hoping I could find something to grasp.

I saw something reach out towards me it seemed like another hand, or an object that must have fallen from the ruins of the crumbling city. I tried to grab it, but I couldn't reach for it.

I tried again, waving my hands around in a panic. I saw a single white feather fall towards me, I grabbed it. I studied it for a brief second, and then it disappeared into a sparkle of white flakes. That's when I realized, this was no dream. This was a nightmare.

I woke up screaming! My brother jumped out of his bed, startled. I must've scared him. He reached over for his crutches as Andrew came barging through the room as well, probably startled from my screaming, and turned on the lights.

"What's wrong... what happened?" He asked a bit shaken.

I didn't mean to wake him up too. I was crying I had tears in my eyes; I clenched my pillow tightly in my fists. I was frightened. I tried to move, to get off of the bed, but my body wouldn't move. I sat frozen like an ice sculpture, terrified.

What was my dream trying to tell me? Why was it playing over and over in my head, I couldn't understand anything behind it. I felt a warm hand touch my forehead, and then wipe the tears off my cheek.

"Sis, are you alright?" I looked up at my brother who was sitting next to me. I didn't even notice him move, the tears didn't stop. I dropped my pillow and hugged him clinging onto his shirt. His chest was warm, and he smelt like after shave, I buried my face in his chest and tried to focus on his smell, hoping it would help ease my fright.

"What happened...?" Andrew asked again. He sat gracefully on the edge of Kyle's bed, trying not to make physical contact. I could tell he was worried, his tone gave it away. Finally my tear ducts dried out, I wasn't crying anymore. I clung onto my brother's shirt; his warm hand was stroking my hair. It felt nice getting all this attention.

"Better?" He asked looking down at me, as he pried my hands off his shirt. I looked up at him, staring into his eyes, and looked away quickly. I was embarrassed.

"Yes, I feel a bit better... I'm sorry I woke you!" my voice was shaky; I tried to breathe calmly allowing my pulse to return to normal. I noticed how worried my brother looked, he had his elbow on his knee, and his hand under his chin as he stared at me.

"I-I'm fine, honestly..." I told him again, I didn't want to worry him with my foolish nightmare. I noticed Andrew staring at me as well, he seemed concerned.

I knew I couldn't get off that easily. My brother eyed Andrew down from the corner of his eye, as if to give him a signal or something I never understood boys, but Andrew understood his sign, and quietly got off the bed, without disturbing the sheets.

"I'm glad your alright, if you need anything I'll be in the next room," Andrew spoke softly, almost a whisper, like he didn't want me to hear as he left the room quietly.

I scuffled on my bed, crossing my legs, and looked over at my brother. He still didn't move, he was worried, his eyes focused on me.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?" he asked me, his eyes affixed on me.

"No, I'm alright... honestly, just had a bad dream that's all. You can go back to your bed now. Let me sleep I have a long flight tomorrow!" only the first part was a lie, but I tried to keep my voice subtle enough, as not to startle him. I hoped he didn't see through my lie.

He sighed deeply relaxed his position, and shifted carefully off my bed; he and hobbled towards his bed. He seemed agitated. He looked at me sitting carefully on the center of his bed, and shook his head. I heard him mumble something unintelligent under his breath.

"What?" I asked him. I hated when he mumbled, that meant he was keeping something from me he didn't want me to hear.

"It's nothing, get to bed, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow..." he cleared his throat and shifted himself so that he was lying on his side. He didn't take his eyes off of me, I didn't know if he slept through the night or not. I was too tired to stay awake; I lay along my bed, and drifted into nothingness.

The next morning I woke up without dreaming, I was satisfied that my dream did not come back to turn me into a train wreck again. I yawned, stretching, and looked over at my brother's bed. It was neatly made; it looked like it was never slept in. You could probably bounce a coin on it, and it would bounce back without leaving a mark. I took advantage of the time and quickly went to claim the hot water. The whole house was quiet.

I assumed Andrew left early for work and Himeko had gone home. I want to bother checking for anyone. I grabbed a set of clean clothes and my bag of toiletries, and went to bathe.

The hot water was just what I needed; it helped me recollect my thoughts. I remembered I had a flight at ten a.m. today, so I didn't want to be late. I dried my hair quickly, dressed and went to the kitchen to for some breakfast. I was surprised to enter the kitchen and notice Kyle and Himeko sitting across from each other eating breakfast.

Great! She didn't leave!

"Good morning!" Himeko said softly. She seemed like she was trying to make amends with me. I scowled at her and went to claim a seat next to my brother. He looked at me through narrowed eyes and shook his head.

I couldn't help but admire her clothes; she was wearing a long black dress, with lace on the sleeves and a fringe on the bottom. The dress wasn't that high off her knees, but her slender legs made it seem too short for my liking. She wore black three inch heal sandals, with straps that accented the dress perfectly. I liked her sense of style.

"Good morning to you too..." he said sarcastically, eyeing me speculatively. I smiled at him a childishly, sticking my tongue out. He just laughed and ruffled my hair.

"What's for breakfast...?" I asked observing their plates; it seemed they were having eggs and hash browns. My favourite!

I got up and went to the stove to help myself. I grabbed an empty plate and the frying pan off the stove. I set it in the center of the table and reached around my brother for his fork. I screeched my chair on the linoleum, trying to be annoying and sat down. He looked at me, annoyed. I ignored him and dug my fork into the frying pan.

"Haven't you heard of a plate...?" he asked stealing his fork back. I looked at him, and giggled, stealing the fork again. I brought the pan closer to me and dug in trying to be as messy as possible. Himeko was staring at me with disgust written all over her face. I was glad she seemed amused there for a moment!

"You're so embarrassing," he said shaking his head. I knew he wouldn't pick a fight with me. He just shrugged and picked up a newspaper that was scattered on the table. I figured Andrew must've gotten to it first, it looked tattered.

I leaned towards him trying to peek at what he was reading, he just slide the paper away from me. I pouted and moved the pan to the side; I didn't realize I'd eaten three eggs and a scoop full of hash browns. He looked at me from the corner of his eye suppressing a laugh.

"You two are so weird," For a moment I had totally forgot Himeko was even in the room, I was enjoying myself to much too even notice that she was staring at us.

She seemed bored, or upset that I had interrupted their breakfast. She pouted and got up, I watched her gracefully as she took her plate to the sink. She seemed bothered by my annoying presence. She scrapped her plate into the garbage and placed the plate it forcefully in the sink. I thought it wouldn't crack under that much force but the plate didn't even make a splinter.

I tapped my stomach, and slide my chair back, nosily, and burped lightly trying my best, to be as annoying, and disrespectful as possible. I loved being with my brother, he didn't care if I threw eggs at the ceiling, as long as I was amused, that's all that matter.

Kyle looked at me again from the corner of his eye, then shook his head and broke out laughing. I joined in laughing with him. I couldn't help but laugh; this might be the only time I get to laugh like this, so I made the moment last.

I remembered I brought my digital camera with me; why not take some pictures to salvage this memory. I ran to the bedroom quickly, digging through my suitcase, I pulled out my camera flashed it on, and snapped it.

I didn't bother looking to see what random object ended up on my camera. I ran back to the kitchen and sat down; Kyle hadn't even budged from his spot, which was good enough for me. I smiled, and looked at him, he just made a face at me, and then I snapped the picture.

We both looked at it and laughed; it was definitely a Kodak moment. Himeko didn't understand why we were laughing, so I turned the camera on her and snapped it again. She looked a bit puzzled then joined in laughing with us. This day would be remembered for eternity.


End file.
